


Криптонит

by Breaking_Bad_2015, orphan_account



Series: Драбблы, 2 level [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«... Гейл Ботикер влюбился в мистера Фринга восторженной и безответной собачьей любовью».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Криптонит

Совсем недавно, с колотящимся от радостного предвкушения сердцем распаковывая оборудование, как мальчишка распаковывает рождественские подарки, Гейл вспоминал, как впервые лично встретился с мистером Фрингом.  
Сдержанно элегантный, с тенью улыбки на чётко очерченных губах, Фринг сжал пухлую ладонь Гейла и негромко сказал: "Поздравляю со стипендией, мистер Ботикер. Уверен, вы заслуживаете её".  
Гейл посмотрел на ухоженные прохладные пальцы, сжимавшие его руку. Рукопожатие было неожиданно жёстким, как будто кожа кофейного цвета была натянута на несокрушимый металлический корпус. Он поднял взгляд на бесстрастно-доброжелательное лицо мистера Фринга и неожиданно для самого себя спросил, кто такой Макс Арсиньега, имя которого носит стипендия.  
"Если это учёный-химик, то, к стыду своему, должен признаться, мистер Фринг, я пока не знаком с его работами, но..."  
Позже Гейл в мыслях много раз возвращался к этому мгновению, но так и не смог для себя определить, был ли то каприз света и тени, или он действительно видел то, что видел: на короткую долю секунды лицо мистера Фринга изменилось. Гейл моргнул — и мистер Фринг уже прежний, смотрит на него, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, глаза за стёклышками очков холодные и внимательные.  
"Он был достойным человеком, Гейл, поверьте. Этого знания вполне достаточно".  
Гейл никогда не был чувствительным парнем, но в тот момент что-то волнующее шевельнулось в его груди. Как будто он случайно наткнулся на настоящую тайну. Как будто чудом нашёл уязвимое место безупречного Густаво Фринга, _его личный криптонит_.  
Именно в тот самый момент — хотя осознал он это гораздо позже, скорее, так и не осознал до конца, — Гейл Ботикер влюбился в мистера Фринга восторженной и безответной собачьей любовью.  
Густаво Фринг казался ему живым воплощением супергероя: безупречный, всемогущий, богатый, загадочный и отстранённый. Ещё когда Гейл думал, что Фринг на стороне хороших парней, Густаво завораживал; когда же оказалось, что тот, по общепринятым меркам, настоящий злодей, Гейл окончательно пропал.  
Дело в том, что ему, как многим хорошим мальчикам, всегда куда больше нравились плохие парни.

Малоизвестный факт, который многим показался бы неудивительным: в школе Гейла дразнили жирным педрилой.  
Педрилой он не был. Его не интересовали парни. Девушек же не интересовал чудаковатый пухлый ботан, каким Гейл был в старших классах. Трезво оценив свои шансы на успех у противоположного пола, Гейл решил не растрачивать почём зря время и душевные силы, которые можно было использовать с большей пользой, на попытки завоевать симпатию переборчивых сверстниц. Он отложил этот вопрос на неопределённый период. Гейлу и без того было, чем заняться — у него были комиксы, интернет, "Звёздный путь" и, конечно, химия.  
Позже он много раз прокручивал в голове придуманную шутку, но так и не посмел произнести её вслух. Он много раз представлял, как небрежно и к месту говорит Гусу: "А ведь между нами настоящая химия, мистер Фринг", — и тот тепло улыбается, и потом...  
Каким будет это "потом", Гейл поначалу представлял довольно расплывчато. Это были не яркие образы, а смутное приятное чувство востребованности, _особенности_ , которое мистер Фринг из фантазий щедро изливал на него, восторженного и благодарного. Как небеса изливают свет.  
Настоящий мистер Фринг был вежлив и прохладен, безупречен и неуязвим, и, хотя Гейл бережно хранил случайно найденный _криптонит_ , он не смел даже подумать о том, чтобы когда-нибудь применить его.  
Он просто надеялся. Верил, что способен стать для Густаво особенным — помощником, сообщником, правой рукой. Он ждал долго, очень долго.

И вот, с пересохшим от волнения ртом, распаковывая оборудование в секретной суперлабе, Гейл вдруг ошеломлённо замер, осознав: Густаво всё-таки выбрал его. Признал его особенным.  
Возможно, теперь он осмелится рассказать шутку про химию между ними. Возможно, неясное "потом" начнёт понемногу обретать более чёткие очертания.  
Господи.  
Гейл со жгучей смесью удивления, стыда и ликования ощутил, как волнение превращается в физическое возбуждение. Это было хорошее чувство.  
Пожалуй, он смог бы к нему привыкнуть.

К тому времени, когда появился Уолтер Уайт, Гейл расцвёл в скупых лучах заинтересованной благосклонности Густаво. Несколько раз, оставшись наедине с мистером Фрингом, он был совсем близко к тому, чтобы, наконец, озвучить шутку про химию, но всякий раз пасовал в последний момент.  
Ничего.  
Ничего, скоро они сблизятся настолько, что в шутке не будет необходимости. Мистер Фринг признает его _особенность_. Его нужность. Во всех смыслах.

Их общее "потом" всё яснее проступало из туманных мечтаний Гейла, возможное "после" становилось ярче и ощутимее. Гейл всё чаще вспоминал первое рукопожатие Густаво — жёсткое и прохладное. Тёмные пальцы, обхватившие бледную пухлую ладонь. Мысленно продлевал смуглую гладкость под безукоризненно отутюженный манжет рубашки. Представлял тонкое и сильное коричневое запястье, сухощавое предплечье, упругую твёрдость плеча, пульсацию крови в венах, тепло кожи Густаво.  
Это было головокружительно и немного страшно, словно двухмерный персонаж комикса обретал плоть, становился выпуклым, живым, дышащим — но не терял при этом своей безупречности.  
Он совершил это. Он, Гейл, сделал мистера Фринга живым. Он действительно был особенным, и теперь знал это точно.

Когда Уолтер Уайт изгнал его из лаборатории, вера в свою исключительность не дала Гейлу впасть в уныние. Это тест, говорил он себе, это проверка, которую Густаво решил мне устроить.  
Он знал, что Густаво придёт к нему, и Густаво пришёл.  
Густаво пришёл к нему в дом, сел напротив. Тёмные пальцы легли на ладонь Гейла.  
Тёплые. Они были тёплые.  
Гейл смотрел на пальцы и снова чувствовал то самое бешеное ликование в крови, которое ощутил в день, когда распаковывал лабораторное оборудование.  
Возбуждение было таким сильным, что почти причиняло боль, но ему удалось сохранить на лице почтительное спокойное внимание.  
Густаво какое-то время молча смотрел на него; пальцы легко сжали ладонь Гейла.  
Потом Густаво улыбнулся и заговорил.

Всё снова стало как раньше, и Гейл воспринял это как должное, со спокойным достоинством человека, уверенного в своей правоте.

И теперь, трясясь от ужаса, глядя в чёрный зрачок дула, он внезапно понял, что не нужно бояться. Не нужно бояться смерти, потому что он не умрёт, это просто ещё один тест, самая последняя проверка. Сейчас появится Густаво, и всё закончится. Густаво придёт, улыбнётся ему, и всё будет хоро-


End file.
